dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fuurin Kazan
Detalles *'Título:' 風林火山 *'Title (romaji):' Fuurin Kazan / Furin Kazan / Fūrin Kazan *'También conocida como:' Samurai Banners *'Capítulos:' 50 *'Género:' Taiga drama, Drama histórico *'Cadena:' NHK *'Período de emisión:' 07-Enero-2007 al 16-Diciembre-2007 *'Horario:' Domingo, 20:00 Argumento El drama histórico es una historia real de Yamamoto Kansuke, un genio estratega solitario de la Era de la Guerra Civil del siglo XVI. Kansuke trabaja a las órdenes de Takeda Shingen y persigue su sueño de unificar todo el país ayudando al Señor Guerrero de Kai. Al mismo tiempo Kansuke apoya a la concubina de Shingen, Yu, de su afecto por la mujer a la que odia pero que eventualmente ama al Señor Guerrero que asesinó a su padre y su familia. Con la ayuda de las estrategias de Kansuke, Shingen expande su poder hacia el norte, donde está destinado a luchar con Kenshin Uesugi, El Señor Guerrero de Echigo. El drama establece como aquellos que luchan por sus sueños se encaran con sus destinos en una era de lo más turbulenta. Reparto thumb|300px|Cuadro de relaciones Familia Yamamoto *Uchino Masaaki es Gensuke → Obayashi Kansuke → Yamamoto Kansuke (Haruyuki) *Yamauchi Hayate es Gensuke *Ito Takashi es Yamamoto Sadayuki (el padre de Kansuke) *Ameku Michiko es Yasu (la madre de Kansuke) *Mitsuishi Ken es Toushichi → Yamamoto Sadahisa Familia Obayashi *Sasano Takashi es Obayashi Kanzaemon (el padre de Kansuke) *Mizusawa Aki es Kikuyo (la esposa de Kanzaemon) *Kadono Sho es Obayashi Kanbee (Kanzaemon de niño) Familia Takeda Miembros de la familia *Ichikawa Kamejiro es Takeda Harunobu → Takeda Shingen *Shibamoto Yuki es Yuu Hime *Ikewaki Chizuru es Sanjo Fujin *Nakadai Tatsuya es Takeda Nobutora *Fubuki Jun es Ooi Fujin *Sakurai Sachiko es Nene *Kashima Noritoshi es Takeda Nobushige *Tsuji Kazunaga es Katsunuma Nobutomo (el hermano menor de Nobutora) Vasallos de los Takeda *Chiba Shinichi es Itagaki Nobukata *Asada Miyoko es Hagino *Kaneda Akio es Obu Toramasa *Ryu Raita es Amari Torayasu *Sasaki Kuranosuke es Sanada Yukitaka *Shimizu Misa es Shinome (la esposa de Yukitaka) *Takahashi Kazuya es Baba Nobuharu *Tanabe Seiichi es Oyamada Nobuari *Shishido Kai es Hara Toratane *Kato Takeshi es Murozumi Torasada *Tanaka Kotaro es Kosaka Masanobu *Terajima Susumu es Akabe Shimomori *Maki Yoko es la Princesa Miru Generales de los Estados en guerra Familia Nagao y Familia Uesugi *Gackt es Uesugi Kenshin *Ichikawa Sadanji es Uesugi Norimasa *Nishida Naomi es Sentoin Familia Imagawa *Tanihara Shosuke es Baigaku Shouhou → Imagawa Yoshimoto *Fujimura Shiho es Jukeini *Ibu Masato es Taigen Sessai *Ishibashi Renji es Ihara Tadatane (el hermano mayor de Sessai y el tío abuelo de Kansuke) *Segawa Ryo es Ihara Yukimasa (el hijo de Sessai) *Igawa Tetsuya es Genko Etan *Terry Ito es Kushima Echizen no Kami *Sakimoto Hiromi es Kushima Hikojuurou (el hijo de Kushima) *Osuga Yuko es la madre de Hikojuurou Casa Hojo *Matsui Makoto es Hojo Ujiyasu *Shinagawa Toru es Hojo Ujitsuna *Yokouchi Tadashi es Shimizu Yoshimasa *Sakaki Hideo es Matsuda Shichirozaemon (el instructor de artes marciales de Makoto) Clan Shinano *Kohinata Fumiyo es Suwa Yorishige *Okamori Akira es Yazaki Jugoro (vasallo de los Suwa) *Mizukawa Asami es Hisa (la hija de Jugoro) Otros *Takahashi Issei es Komai Masatake *Omori Akemi *Shionoya Masayuki *Shihodo Wataru es Aoki Daizen *Hashimoto Jun es Tokita Takanaga *Maeda Aki es Ritsu (hija de Hara Toratane) *Kitaro es Kitamura Ukon (Episodio 1) Poetas *Kameyama Sukekiyo es Asukai Miyabikyo *Shoji Eiken el padre de Ooi Fujin Aldea Kuzukasa *Kanjiya Shihori es Mitsu (la novia de Kansuke) *Arizono Yoshiki es Densuke (el hermano mayor de Mitsu) *Arima Jiyu es Takichi *Sato Ryuta es Heizo Producción *'Autor original:' Inoue Yasushi (井上靖), escrito en 1955 *'Productor:' Wakaizumi Hisaaki *'Director:' Shimizu Kazuhiko (清水一彦) *'Guionista:' Omori Sumio (大森壽美男) *'Música:' Senju Akira *'Epígrafo:' Kakinuma Koji (柿沼康二) Audiencias (Kanto) Curiosidades *'風林火山' (fuu-rin-ka-zan, fuu = viento, rin = bosque, ka = fuego, zan = montaña): La línea original de estos 4 caracteres viene de una estrategia de batalla de hace muchos siglos y significa lo siguiente: The original line of this four-character-idiom comes from a battle strategy from centuries ago and goes as follows: Tan rápido como el viento, tan silencioso como los árboles (bosque), tan fiero como el fuego, tan fuerte como la montaña. La frase sigue como una acción de victoria en guerra / batalla, básicamente dice que la llave de la victoria es el juzgar correctamente la situación y tomar la acción apropiada en el momento justo. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial NHK Taiga Drama *Wikipedia Japón Galería Archivo:Fuurin_Kazan(NHK).jpg Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JDrama2007 Categoría:NHK Categoría:Histórico Categoría:Drama Categoría:Familiar Categoría:De 40 a 59 episodios